Accuracy's Overrated
by MangaArtfansTwin
Summary: Zer0 is an assassin who's all about accuracy; Gaige is a sixteen-year-old who thinks accuracy's overrated. God knows what happens when they get into an argument bordering the subject.


A Borderlands fanfic

The sound of agonized screams and carnage filled the air as bullets flew in every direction. Most of them missing its target, but managing to ricochet off nearby walls and buildings, putting a 50% chance of not letting every target be a miss.

"I'M IN THE ZONE!" A young sixteen-year-old girl screamed as she pulled the trigger of her gun repeatedly, shaking violently with each shot. "It would help if I actually hit something!" A legless robot levitated by her side, disintegrating anyone within its sight.

Not far away, a silent figure decapitated a bandit and sunk his katana into the chest of another. He looked in the direction of his companion and shook his head, the Japanese kanji word for "sigh" emitted across his visor.

Once all the bandits were taken care of, the two regrouped, the red headed girl grinning wildly as she walked/trotted/skipped towards the assassin.

"Yeah Zer0!" She said in triumph, "High-five! Or in your case, High-four!"

"Your accuracy is horrible, Gaige./ The worst shooting I have ever seen./ Must work on your accuracy."

"Pfffft!" said mechromancer scoffed, "Stop acting so dramatic! Accuracy's overrated anyways!"

An exclamation mark appeared on Zer0's visor, "How can you say that?"

"'Cause I have a mouth."

"Accuracy is very important./ It saves your life./ And takes the others."

Unfortunately, due to Gaige's anarchy stacks being maxed out, she was, at this point, very dangerously hyperactive and instead of listening to Zer0's dramatically wise statement, she began hitting him with her left claw.

"Snip snip bitch! How's this for accuracy?! This is for not high-fiving/high-fouring me earlier!"

"Your mistake." The assassin said, his usual monotonous voice taking a dark turn, and the duel began.

"Your face is stupid!" Gaige jumped back and started shooting at the assassin, mini gun style.

Zer0 became nothing more than a grey blur as he dodged every bullet thrown at him. It did not take much effort, the mechromancers aim was horrible. In a matter of seconds, he was up close and personal with her, allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction, and swung his katana-

"Gotcha."

-only for it to be countered by the redheads own robotic arm.

"I don't think so!"

With a flex of her metal fingers, what was known as the legless torso of pure awesomeness appeared in a flash of digistruct light!

Zer0 leaped back, trying to put as much distance between him and Deathtrap as the legless robot advanced, swinging its digistruct claws and laser-beaming all the way.

"Don't mess with a girl and her bot, SUCKA!" Gaige laughed hysterically as she shot at him. Even with all the skill and experience the assassin possessed, he still struggled against dodging every bullet flying his way as well as the robots laser-beams and claws.

It was only a matter time before a bullet struck Zer0's thigh. With that wound hindering his movements, Deathtrap saw its chance and unleashed its explosive clap! Zer0 was thrown off his feet as the sheer force pushed through him and sickening thud was heard as the assassin hit the ground.

"And that's how it's done!" Gaige exclaimed, savoring her victory. Unfortunately, that moment of triumph was short lived as Zer0 abruptly appeared behind her and delivered the killing blow.

"Easy."

With the duel over and Gaige defeated, Zer0 waited as she re-spawned through the New-U station, much calmer now that she lost all her anarchy stacks.

"And that is why, my young friend./ The use of accuracy is very, very important./ It doesn't let your enemies get close."

"Geez, Zer0." Gaige said, exasperated, "Just because accuracy is important to you doesn't mean that it's important to everybody! We all have our own epic styles of killing people awesomely. I mean, they didn't even have SCOPES back then. So don't you think that there might be even the slightest chance that accuracy isn't always important?"

There was silence as Zer0 contemplated what the young redhead just said. He sighed, "You are right./ I apologize for my ignorance./ Please accept it."

Gaige stared at him, "Oh my god. I can't believe you just broke like that."

"What?" The assassin asked, stunned confusion could be heard in his voice.

"I mean yeah, I didn't agree with you, but at least I respected you. How are you gonna face your friends now that you just went against your own beliefs?" Gaige asked, her tone filled with mock astonishment.

Zer0 just stood in silence.

A smile spread across the mechromancers face, "Wow. That was fu-"

Zer0 swung his katana from Gaige's left hip to her right shoulder. She fell on her back.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?/ That 'sorry' was sarcasm./ I am not sorry."

And the assassin walked away.

* * *

><p>And this is my first Borderlands Fanfiction! WEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~<p>

Hopefully the fight scene was okay.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this and please leave a review to tell what you guys think. Thank you. :3


End file.
